


Tig old bitties

by Kingu



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cheating, Cis male Medic with medically induced breasts, Dubious Consent, Facials, Futanari, Infidelity, It's humorous but written as seriously as something like this could be, M/M, Medic with boobs, breast fetishism, cleavage sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingu/pseuds/Kingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Medic's experiments goes a bit wrong, Scout's eager to see the side effects for himself. It's Medic with boobs I don't know what else to tell you. Inspired by a tumblr ask (Surprisingly not a crack/troll fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tig old bitties

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful Captainvonkummerspeck!
> 
> This is my first fanfiction, it's not meant to be a masterpiece or anything, just have a good giggle (or wank) at it.
> 
> [Also warning for ignorant/transphobic comment from Soldier about breasts=woman"]

Scout hovered by the med-bay doors, trying to look cool and casual as he glanced back over his shoulder, checking if anyone was about. It'd taken him a good few hours of room pacing and self motivation to force himself to come here. Assured he was alone, he slipped soundlessly through the doors, stilling them with his hands to close quietly once inside. He turned with his back and sighed through his nose. His eyes landed on the infirmary's soul occupant, obliviously pouring over paperwork at his desk, Medic hadn't even heard him come in. Scout clenched his sweaty hands by his sides, his mouth dry. He was here for one thing.

It had all began yesterday. A huge commotion had broken out in the infirmary that morning, the sounds of horrified and vaguely panicked shouting could be heard all throughout the base, rousing most of the team to investigate. But as everyone had hoarded round the infirmary doors, muttering tiredly in their nightwear, they were greeted by a slightly flustered, groggy Heavy, blocking the doors before anyone could barge past.

"Doktor has had little.. accident. He does not want to see anyone right now"

That was all the Heavy had said, and it was a pretty valid response. The Doc was always holed up in his lab, trying to play God and messing with who knows what kind of medical monstrosities. He'd had so many disasters it was a wonder he was still alive, or employed. However, the sheer severity of the situation was later revealed at dinner, in the mess hall.

It was the usual, Demo, Scout and Soldier taking up one end of the long table, talking and jeering and laughing louder than necessary, Spy and Sniper's conversation was a little more reserved, and Pyro was under the table with a colouring book, making pretty braids out of everyone's shoelaces.

The conversations died down as Heavy entered the room, his large presence couldn't go unnoticed. He looked solemn, and everyone grew a little more serious. He looked cautiously back at the door for a moment, then sighed.

"Doktor still has problem" He said lowly "Do not laugh. Took long time for Heavy to get him to come out of room"

Everyone held their breath as Medic's boots could be heard approaching, his pace as steady and  clipped as ever. All eyes were on him as he entered, his posture rigid, his white coat draped over his shoulders and clutched tightly over his chest. Scout noticed he had that look in his eye, that look that said he'd kill the next man who looked at him wrong and he'd do it in the most deranged way possible. But he also seemed unnerved, which was unusual for Medic. No one said a word as Heavy pulled out a chair for the Doctor, who sat down fairly cautiously.

"You alright, Doc?" Sniper finally asked after a moment. Medic had his head down and his eyes shut, seemingly mentally preparing himself. He eventually sighed, brows drawn together, coat still clutched tightly in one fist. Scout couldn't help noticing his whole posture looked a little.. off.

"It seems" he began " I've encountered an unexpected side effect of one of my latest experiments. I won't bore you with details but let's just say the delicacy of the female reproductive system and attempting to combine it with male anatomy is severely questionable at this stage" Seeing he was met with blank stares, he sighed again "Meaning, at this stage, no, science cannot implant a functioning uterus into a male. Not yet..." He muttered the last part resentfully.

"Oh jus' tell us what you've done this time, ye barmy git" Demo said, getting impatient. Medic sneered.

"I'm getting to that. The side effects I speak of are fairly... _Prominent_ , and so far, permanent, until I can find a counteract to the substantial amounts of estrogen I injected myself with. I'm afraid I'm stuck like this until further notice" He gestured with his free hand, though still gave no clues.

"Stuck like _what_ , docteur?" Spy asked, subtly interested. Medic looked to Heavy for brief reassurance, and the giant nodded in return. Steeling himself for a moment, Medic frowned deeply, looking away before letting his coat drop over the back of the chair. "Don't laugh"

The room was filled with gasps as the men stared wide-eyed at the Medic. He sat with his shoulders drawn up tight, looking off to one side and deeply embarrassed, all eyes went straight to his chest. Where Medic's broad chest and glimpses of thick, dark hair had once been, lay a smooth, defined cleavage of obvious flesh pressed tightly together. His shirt strained over his now extremely ample _breasts_ , the buttons barely holding together as he shifted uncomfortably, nearly able to rest his new additions on the table due to their voluptuous size.

The room was unbearably silent. Until it was unbearably _loud_ , with the most hysterical, raucous laughter. Demoman nearly slipped from his chair he was laughing so damn hard, Sniper was doubled over with his face against the table, barking a laugh into the wood. Even Spy was snorting and honking with tears in his eyes. Soldier had his helmet tilted back to get a better look.

"Medic's a lady now?" He asked, fairly genuinely. Medic was growing redder by the second, and by the looks of it, more furious as the obnoxious laughter continued.

All except Scout (And Pyro, but they didn't really care much) were in hysterics. But Scout, he was _entranced_. He couldn't tear his eyes away, his mouth ran dry and he didn't stop staring even as Medic clutched his chest, indignant and red faced, and stormed out of the room, chased by the sounds of howling laughter and merciless mocking.

 

Hours later, Scout couldn't get the image of the well-endowed doctor out of his head. He'd argued with himself (and his dick) for hours that it was fucking freaky, desperately trying to convince himself he did not find it in any way appealing. He'd always thought of himself as a boobs man, a nice pair of tits was just the cherry on top with a girl of his fancy. But that was just natural, soft, curvy girls with soft boobs and playful smiles. Not scary old _Medic_ with a pair scientifically grafted on. Yet here he was, creeping about behind the unknowing Medic like some kind of obsessed weirdo.

 

Now, Scout had stood there for a good few minutes, feeling creepier by the second, but he couldn't bring himself to interrupt the medic. What could he say? Medic had clearly stated he didn't want to see anyone until he'd sorted himself out, he'd probably strangle Scout with his own intestines for sneaking up on him like this. Maybe he could just creep back out without being noticed, Scout thought absently.  

Apparently, he'd been stood silently for a little too long, his demise came in the form of one white, puffy dove that perhaps mistook the stock-still young man for a statue to perch on. It made a mad flutter from the shelf to Scout's waiting shoulder, totally unprepared, the Bostonian jumped as the fat little bird landed less then delicately on him.

"Oh shi-"

“ _Was zum teufel?!_ ”

Medic jumped a fucking mile in his seat, slamming his hands onto the desk with an echoing bang, and Scout shouted again, stumbling backwards in surprise, catching himself on the counter nearby. Medic swiveled round sharply in his chair, eyes narrowing the second they landed on the jittery American.

" _Gott in himmel_ , Scout, What are you _playing_ at?" He hissed accusingly, theatrically clutching at his heart, breathing heavy "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Scout raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, Sorry! I jus-"

"I thought I'd made it perfectly clear I didn't want to be disturbed at this time. If you so desperately need medical attention, get a shotgun and let respawn fix it"

And with that, The Doctor turned back to his desk with a huff. Scout stood, momentarily bewildered.

"You got it all wrong, Doc, I don't need nothin', I just wanted to see if you were, well yano, alright."

"I'm fine, Scout. Now leave." Medic didn't miss a beat. He sighed loudly when the young man continued to stand there awkwardly.

"You didn't look so fine at dinner..." Scout pressed, taking the tiniest of steps closer.

"Well under the circumstances, is it really that surprising? _Verdammnt Dummköpfe_ , too immature to appreciate a medical marvel when they see one." He muttered the last part, but Scout perked up.

"I know, right? Not every day you see somethin' that freakin' _astoundin_ '."

"I'd really rather not talk about it-"

Medic cut himself off, he stopped faffing with his paperwork for a second, giving Scout a surprised glance.

"You think so?"  The Doctor seemed genuinely surprised, and now a lot less irate about Scout's intrusion. The younger saw his chance.

"Oh _absolutely_ -" Scout continued, trying not to falter as he caught sight of the swell of the Doctor’s chest as the man faced him "Most incredible thing I ever seen! You gotta be the first guy to even accomplish somethin' like that, Doc"

Medic was looking skeptically at him, and Scout worried he may have laid it on a little too thick.

"Well, thank you, Scout." The Doctor still sounded unsure, and  then sighed, "I didn't even get to complete my initial experiment. And until I get rid of these verdammnt things I doubt I'll be able to continue, I can hardly perform self-surgery when I can't see past my own _chest_..." He said regretfully.

"You can use me, if ya want." Scout said without a pause. He almost regretted it the moment the words left his mouth, but he needed something, anything. Medic turned fully in his chair to face Scout, crossing his legs and folding his arms, and Scout swallowed as the doctor unconsciously pressed his new breasts ever tighter together, the top few buttons of his shirt already open because they simply would not close.

"Why would you offer yourself as guinea pig?" The older man asked, an eyebrow raised skeptically.

Scout shrugged. "I'd just hate to see your hard work go to waste, Doc." Scout leaned against the nearest counter casually with his most convincing smile.

Medic regarded him for a moment, before his face fell back into a sneer.

"What do you _really_ want, Scout?"

Scout blanched.

"C'mon Doc, don't be like that! I just wanna help." he reasoned, but Medic pointed his pen accusingly at the youth.

"Don't take me for a fool, Scout. And don't mock me by pretending you have even the slightest of interest in my work. If you want something, spit it out."

Scout held for a moment, then sagged.

"Yeah fine, alright, you got me"

Medic scoffed, about to turn back to his work when Scout spoke up again.

"But I was serious about lettin' you put a womb in me or whatever it was"

"And why would you allow me to do that?" Medic asked, squinting  suspiciously.

"Helpin' eachother out is what teammates do, Doc. Why'sat such a surprising concept to you?" Scout snorted. Medic gritted his teeth.

"I'm not stupid, Scout. Either tell me what you want or get out!" The German barked, patience thinning.

"I'm getting to that, Just- Just wait a sec and _listen_ -"

"I don't want to listen, I want to be left alone."

"Just let me explain"

"Out with it, Scout!"

"Ugh, fine! All I wan-

"Speak up"

"I want to see them!"

 

Medic's mouth paused, slightly open and Scout tensed. The doctor was still for a moment, eyes searching the scout before they widened, his hands shot up to shield his chest defensively.

"You lecherous little _vermin_. How _dare_ you!" The German growled, turning his body away from the Scout's gaze. Again Scout raised his hands.

"Look I'm sorry Doc, I wasn't gonna say nothin' but you can't just keep those babies all to yourself, it ain't fair!"

Medic visibly bristled. "What I choose to do with my body is none of your business, you revolting little boy. Now get out of my infirmary" he snarled.

This time however, Scout squared up.

"Those ain't even yours! You weren't born with em, you fuckin _grew_ em' on in your freaky lab experiment. I'm not askin’ for the answers to the universe, Doc, I just wanna look at your tits!"

"Why?? What possible satisfaction could you get from this? Are you so hard up, so frustrated that this is your only source of relief? Are you that _desperate_?!" The look of sheer disgust radiating off Medic's face was starting to piss Scout off.

"What do you want me to say, Doc? I like tits! I love boobs!" Scout nearly yelled, cupping his hands in front of his chest and making horrid groping motions. "I've been looking at the same fuckin' skin mags for months now and I'm so _bored_. I even offered to let you do your weird experiment on me if you show em' me, everybody wins!"

"Easy as that, is it? Something tells me you've never heard of a little thing called integrity, Scout. In fact I'm offended you think I'd be so easily led with the promise of implanting organs into you. I can do that any time I want. In fact, when all this is over, I think I'll graft a nice big _schwanz_ onto that forehead of yours"  The Medic snorted cruelly.

"Whys'it sucha' big freakin' deal?! You've seen this entire team naked, you've had my fuckin' _balls_ in your hands how many times, and you've done everyone's prostate exams. Why you bein' such a prude about this?"

"The human body has never been something I've shied away from, Scout,  but it is the principle of the matter. You come creeping about my office at this delicate time and expect me to expose myself to you like some kind of _Mieser Stricher_?"

“I bet you let Heavy see em” Scout grumbled resentfully. Medic tutted in disgust.

“Of course he’s seen them, not that he appreciates them, being a homosexual” Medic replied, if not a little disappointed

Scout threw his hands up in frustration, approaching Medic's desk who immediately rolled his chair back to gain some distance, hands back to shielding himself from Scout's view. Scout perched himself on the far corner of Medic's desk, crossing his arms and suddenly looking far too condescending for Medic's liking.

"Doctor, doctor, doctor." He shook his head. "Ya givin' this too much thought. Remember when you asked Demo to show you his eye socket? He was more then happy too, pretty proud of it, in fact.  I asked Engie to let me look at his hand once, he didn't see no problem. You said it yourself, these puppies are medical breakthroughs! What's the harm in it, really?" Scout gave his most convincing smile. Medic’s resolve almost faltered. Scout could see that unsure little look creeping onto his features.

"I know full well you don't want to see them for any kind of _medical_ purposes, Scout." Medic's voice was less harsh now, Scout even dared to think there was the tiniest hint of amusement in there. Scout slid a little closer along the desk's surface.

"C'mon Doc, just a quick peek, then I'll leave ya alone, an' you can implant my brain into a monkey or somethin' if you want. Scout's honor." He gave a sly little wink. Medic remained unsure.

Granted Medic really, _really_ would have liked a consenting patient to perform some of his more daring surgeries on, And Scout really was the best subject, a picture of health, he was a clean canvas just waiting to be made a mess of. Maybe he was being a bit dramatic. As Scout said, they weren't actually _his_ breasts, and they weren't going to be there for much longer. Would he really lose any credibility with the young Bostonian for showing him? Oh, the internal struggle.

Scout waited, crossing his arms impatiently, watching Medic shift, still clearly unsure. As the Doctor mulled it over in his head, Scout couldn't help but slide his gaze down to that plunging cleavage, barely covered by Medic's shirt, tie nowhere to be seen. God, that thing looked ready to burst. Scout licked his lips.

"I'm not sure, Scout. Honestly I'm more reluctant as a result of your completely _tactless_ approach." Medic leaned back, though his arms were firmly folded over his chest.

"Think it would have made it weirder if i'da come in here with flowers and waited for the second date, Doc" Scout muttered lightly, drawing his eyes back up to the German's face "Is there really a polite way to ask?" 

Medic couldn't really fault Scout's logic. He put a hand to his chin in thought.

"Think of it like showing somebody a weird growth or mole, yano. No biggie" Scout quipped, sidling ever closer until his leg brushed Medic's. Medic finally gave a defeated sigh and Scout felt giddy.

"I want you at my beck and call for the next month, at least. And we begin the uterus surgery as soon as I get rid of these things. Hopefully it won't come to needing a full mastectomy.." He sounded reluctant, but Scout wasn't about to bother questioning the Doctor's motives. He was already buzzing with excitement, fingers twitching.

"Deal." Scout said, mouth dry.

Sighing again, Medic looked down and hesitantly undid the highest button straining to stay fastened. Scout swallowed loudly. Medic could probably take a deep breath and send the buttons popping off, though Scout knew he'd be pushing his luck to suggest it. But he did dare to hop off the desk and move  just in front of Medic's, legs brushing the doctor's as he kept his hands firmly by his side, staring.

"Do you need to be so close?" The German huffed, slipping the second button free, that gorgeous line of cleavage a little less tight as he relieved the pressure.

"I just wanna see." Scout almost whispered. He licked his bottom lip. Medic got to the third button before Scout nudged him with his knee.

"Let me do it." He mumbled, and Medic's eyes snapped up, hands pausing.

"I said you could look, not touch." That cold ferocity was flaring up again, but Scout was too far gone to care.

"I won't, I just, always liked this part, yano?" Scout cautiously hovered his hands near Medic's own, who gave him a warning stare, before lowering his hands, leaning forward a little and sliding his hands between his own thighs. Scout had never seen Medic look so uncomfortable.

Scout held his breath as he gently gripped Medic's third button, the fastener about to tear under the strain. Scout thumbed it through the hole, the shirt popped open even wider and Medic's heavy breasts seemed to almost expand as there was less and less shirt to contain them. Scout's knuckle barely brushed the soft skin but he could feel the warmth radiating from the older man. By the time he'd undone the fourth button, leaning down to get at it, his face was awfully close to the older man's bosoms, and it was nearly too tempting to bury his face into them right there.

"Can you sit on the desk?" Scout asked quietly. Medic seemed uneasy, but nodded. He folded his arms discreetly under his chest to take the weight off as he stood, before edging up to seat himself on his desk. Scout hovered a little too closely between his legs, before gently prying the doctor's guarding hands away. Medic noticed how breathless the young man was.

"Scout, could you _please_ hurry up?" He asked rather tiredly, fidgeting with his hands between his thighs again, looking anywhere but the runner's face. He couldn't stand that leering gaze.

That seemed to snap Scout out of his trance for a second.

"What? Yeah, yeah sure." The youth tugged a little more urgently at the last two buttons, before letting the shirt fall to the side. He held his breath and stood back, admiring the large swell of Medic's breasts, ample and soft and just bigger than any of his previous girlfriend's, just as perky too. They couldn't have looked anymore out of place on this regal, ageing man, but Scout groaned in his throat regardless.

"Aw yeah, they're _real_ nice, Doc" He breathed, glancing at the large, dusky pink nipples just visible from under his open shirt. Medic made an uncommitted noise, still refusing to look directly at the Scout.

Before he could stop himself, Scout's hand reached out just to brush a thumb over Medic's nipple, and the Doctor flinched and gasped before snatching Scout's hand away in an iron grip.

"I said _don't touch_!" He barked, ready to throw the Scout out of his office, but his breath caught as Scout leaned in and cupped his right breast, kneading it gently.

"Scout, _Don't_ -"

"Just a little, Doc, I just wanna feel em. God damn, they're so soft..." Pulling his hand free, he pressed it to Medic's chest again, his hands kneading and groping gently. Gasping loudly as Scout quickly flicked a finger over his hardening nipple, Medic squirmed, pushing at Scout's shoulders.

"Scout, I'm not joking, take your hands off me, _now!_ " Medic hissed furiously, though the waver in his voice didn't go unnoticed. Scout only pushed between the Medic's thighs, leaning into his neck and breathing deep, his hands never stalling.

"Haven't you touched them yet, Doc? My girlfriend use to fucking love it when I played with her tits, she'd get _so_ wet." Scout huffed against Medic's neck, his breath hot and moist against the Doctor's skin. The Medic was about to protest again when Scout pinched his nipples, pulling a little and squeezing them rhythmically and Medic moaned, his thighs squeezing around Scout's hips, feeling the runners erection pressing firmly against him.

Admittedly, he had played with his new additions in secrecy, fondling himself in his bed at night and marveling at how sensitive they were, thoroughly disappointing Heavy didn't find any enjoyment from them. The shocking pleasure Medic felt from having his nipples played with made his entire body _burn_ in a way he'd never felt before.

"See? Feels nice, don't it?" Scout murmured into Medic's ear, unbeknownst he'd be absently allowing Scout to continue whilst writhing under the runner's touch. Medic bolted upright from where he'd be dazedly leaning into the younger man.

" _Nein_!" regaining his senses, the Doctor seized the Scout by the shoulders and shoved him , sending the boy staggering backwards. Both were still for a moment, Scout looked cautiously to the Medic, who quickly pulled his shirt closed, hugging his arms around his middle, his face undeniably red.

"That's... that's enough." Medic breathed. Scout kept his distance for the moment.

"I don't think you've had enough though, Doc" He stated, eyes dipping to the older mans erection tenting his pants. Medic noted, and squeezed his thighs together with a scoff.

"This has gone too far already." The German huffed, smoothing his hair back into place with one hand "You've had your fun, now leave."

"But you liked it." Scout began to argue, he could see his only chance slipping away before his eyes. Medic was already standing, turning away and beginning to secure his shirt closed once more.

"You don't know what I like" Medic bit back sharply, sighing and tutting as he wrestled his buttons back into place "Regardless of any of that, I'm in a relationship, _fur Gottes sake_ , I cannot let this to go any further. I will not allow you and your _damned_ youthful lusting to come between Heavy and I." He stated with an air of finality, straightening his collar and  giving the Scout a nasty sidelong glance, before turning to walk away.

The devastating fire raging throughout the runners veins moved his feet for him, sending him after Medic as if draw in by magnetism, He followed after the older man, catching up to him as he crossed the infirmary. 

"Don't give me that, man, I know you better than that"

Medic paused, before turning his head and glaring. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Scout was momentarily stumped, but quickly caught himself.

"I know you ain't one for consequences, Is all I'm sayin. You never cared about shit like that before, you know what you want and you do it, fuck the rules and fuck what anyone else says, Amirite?" Scout held his hands out as thought to ask for agreement. Medic regarded him with a withdrawn suspicion, but he'd stopped walking towards his bedroom. He stared the youth down, and Scout had to be careful the whereabouts of his gaze .

"That doesn't apply here" The Doctor snapped.

"Sure it does, it's happened before. Heavy knows about your little fling with Demo, right?"

Medic's icy eyes narrowed.

"I won't ask how you know about that, But I can only assume it had something to do with Spy."

"Doesn't matter, he forgave you for it, eventually, right?"

"A second chance is not permission to do it again, Scout. The Demoman was a moment of weakness, I lied about my commitments and led him on just so I could have one sleazy drunken night. It wasn't fair to him and it wasn't fair to Heavy. I won't make the same mistake with you." The self entitled little brat was really starting to push Medic's buttons, in all the wrong ways. Coming in here thinking he knows everything and talking out his arsch.

"Oh c'mon doc, It's not even cheating! I only wanna touch em' a little, they're not even really yours so how can it be classed as cheating when they'll be gone soon anyways? You said it yourself, Heavy doesn’t even like boobs, and you were fuckin’ _loving_ it a second ago" Scout reasoned a little more desperately, his hands hovering aimlessly.

"No, that's how it always starts! "Oh we'll just cuddle, oh we'll just kiss, Oh I'll just grope your scientifically induced _breasts_ , and before you know it someones ankles are behind their ears!" Medic raged in exasperation. Scout's mind immediately drank in Medic's words and projected them into a range of filthy little images, the most prominent one of a flustered, sweaty Medic on his back, practically bent in half, knees pushed up to his shoulders and Scout's cock plunging deep into his ass, and all the while having his heaving breasts kneaded and squeezed by Scouts eager hands. It ignited that dying fire anew, and Scouts hands acted of their own accord.

Medic shrieked indignantly as Scout grabbed for his shirt, tearing it open with one swift tug and sending buttons flying in all directions. Before he could even react, the youth gripped Medic's hip and shoulder and spun them, slamming the German's back into the nearest wall, knocking the wind out of the man . Ready to gouge the little rat's eyes out, Medic lunged for him, but Scout was far faster, immediately ducking and without warning, securing his lips tightly over one of Medic's pert nipples, sucking hard as Medic's hands shot straight to his own mouth to stifle a howling moan.

Medic continued to moan loudly as Scout's other hand crept up to tease his other breast, thumbing at the nipple so damn _gently_ it wracked him with shivers. The Scout grinned, adoring the warmth and softness as he pressed his face into Medic's bosom, flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud before cupping the Medic with both hands, pressing his breasts together and nuzzling between them, noisily slurping up sweat from his cleavage.

Medic tipped his head back, staring at the tiled ceiling, enraged, mortified, and regretfully enjoying the attention Scout lavished him with. His body was buzzing, trembling and radiating heat and he groaned as Scout licked cool stripes across his burning flesh. He ran his hand up his own neck and chewed dumbly on his knuckles as the Bostonian took his other nipple into his mouth, just grazing it with those prominent teeth as the Medic hissed in delight. Scout slipped his thigh up between Medic's legs, giving the doctor something to grind on.

"G-gott." He whispered to no one, whining a little as Scout pulled off with a tiny wet pop. He finally regained enough sense to look down and was met with an arrogant little smirk, Scout just resting his chin on the mound of Medic's breast. Medic scowled down at him, though his flushed skin and glassy eyes took away a lot of the effect.

"I ought to skin you alive for this. I still might" He uttered in a deathly, yet breathy tone.

Scout's smirk grew wide as he held Medic's gaze, lowering his head to blow ever so gently on a saliva-slick nipple, and Medic couldn't suppress the high whine that escaped his throat.

"Whatever you say, Doc." Scout responded smugly, but then he stilled, giving Medic a thoughtful look. Medic wasn't too keen on it, he watched warily as the young man straightened up to his full height, still a good bit shorter then the Medic though. Scout pressed himself flush against the Doctor, standing on tiptoes, and utterly surprised the Medic by softly pressing their lips into a kiss. The Doctor was momentarily shocked, but soon melted, opening his mouth the moment Scout's did as their fever escalated, sliding his arms around the Scout's neck. The others roaming hands never stilled, feeling as much as the doctor as they could, but always coming back to squeeze and play with those magnificent breasts. They kissed noisily, breathlessly, for several minutes, shamelessly grinding against each other and moaning into each other's mouths, before Scout eventually broke away.

"Can we fuck? Can I fuck you, I mean. Please, Doc, I'll do anythin.'" Scout asked breathlessly, mouthing against Medic's neck between words. Medic's mind was a haze of fiery, thick lust. He felt smothered by the unbearably hot air, he could hardly breathe. He didn't answer immediately, and Scout wondered if he'd even heard him.

"Please Doc." He said again " I wanna see those puppies bounce when you ride me. Oh man I wanna suck on em' while doin' you. I'll screw you so hard Doc, you'll love it." Scout pleaded against his skin.

Medic groaned in frustration.

" _Nein, nein_ , Heavy will notice"  He hummed low in his throat as Scout pressed his hardened nipples inward, though remembering that Scout was only here for his additional female anatomy and not solely for him dampened his spirits a little. But he could live with it.

Scout eventually pulled away, turning to seemingly look about the room for something. Medic took a moment to glance down through his steamed-up lenses at his flushed chest, slick with cooling saliva, his nipples hard and reddened and sensitive to the air.

"There's somethin' I wanna try then, If I can't fuck you properly" Scout led Medic by the hand to his operating table, tugging his own belt open with his free hand as he went. The American gestured casually to the table; "Hop up, then."

Medic regarded him skeptically, though far less guarded than before, shrugged inwardly and decided to see where Scout would take this.  

"Oh, and strip from the waist down for me. But leave your socks on." Scout added quickly. Medic raised an eyebrow but did as he was told.

"Precise, aren't you?" Medic commented dryly once he was naked save from his shirt and socks, and Scout shrugged innocently.

"I'm paintin' a picture here, Doc, Don't ruin it for me." He scolded lightly, gently pushing Medic to lie back onto the operating table.

"You got any lube around here?" Scout asked, searching through the contents of the metal tray aside the gurney. Medic frowned.

"I told you, I'm not doing that."

"I know, that's not what it's for. But I need it. _Aha_!" He announced suddenly, Retrieving a pump bottle of what looked to be some kind of Medical lubricant. Or, Heavy and Medic's personal supply. Medic lay back somewhat apprehensively as Scout climbed up onto the table, naked down to his white socks, he swung a leg over and straddled the Medic's broad torso. Lucky for Medic, Scout was fairly light, as the runner scooted forward, his erection resting on the underside of Medic's now slightly flatter breasts.

"Alright, _Nice_." Scout nodded in approval, wetting his bottom lip before taking up the bottle of lube in hand. He gestured for Medic's hand, who gave it to him and was somewhat confused when Scout generously pumped lubricant into his palm.

"I want you to touch yourself while I do this." Scout told Medic, casually grinding his erection against the Medic's chest. The German regarded him quizzically before obeying, sliding his slick hand down over his side, over a hip bone and between his thighs. Accepting this, Scout began squirting copious amounts of lube onto the Medic's breasts,  reaching down and smearing the slick substance until they were coated in the stuff, Medic humming softly all the while.

Satisfied, Scout leaned back to slick his shaft up, he could barely contain himself as he slid his cock between Medic's large breasts and, with a hand cupping each, pushed the soft mounds of flesh together around himself. Medic peered down his nose, intrigued as the Scout let out of soft groan. The feeling was bizarre, foreign, but not unpleasant, and he sighed as the hot, slick ingress and retreat of Scout's steadily thrusting cock caressed his heated skin.

Scout looked like he was in heaven, rodent-like teeth chewing at his bottom lip, nostrils flaring, but Medic was struck by the intense adoration Scout now looked upon him with. It sent queasy wave of fulfilment and pride rushing through his veins, and a warm shock of pleasure to his cock.

"Ohh baby, that’s heaven right there”  Scout moaned, Squeezing the Medic's breasts tightly around his dick, keeping his thrusts firm and steady despite his shaking thighs. Medic whined as the other thumbed his nipples, his own hands busy between his legs, lightly teasing his cock and palming his balls.

"This feels so fuckin' good, I've always wanted to do this" The runner panted, a drip of sweat just beginning to form at his sandy hairline. Medic smiled deviously in response, breathing heavily, flushed from the neck up, his hair mussed, just as Scout had imagined him.

"Finger yourself for me, Doc, I want you to drill your ass with those thick fingers of yours while I fuck your tits" Scout ordered breathlessly, pinning Medic with a passionate stare, eyes narrow and challenging. The doctor smirked back.

"As you wish." He purred, spreading his thighs and reaching a hand down to tease his hole with a lubed finger. He was distracted when he felt a soft, insistent prodding at his chin, Peering down to see the head of Scout's cock rhythmically peeking from between his cleavage. Without really thinking, Medic strained his head up, opening his mouth and stretching his tongue out to lap teasingly at the head as Scout thrust against his chest.

"Ohh, _God damn_ , Doc" Scout hissed "Keep your mouth open, that's it."

Medic had to admit he was surprised, even slightly impressed at the level of direction Scout could give in these situations, but he did as he was told, holding his mouth open and lolling his tongue out so Scout could brush the tip of his hot cock against it as he fucked the Medic's tightly pressed cleavage.

Scout paused his relentless thrusting for a moment, before giving Medic's right breast a harsh slap, watching as it jiggled pleasantly. The Medic keened a sharp moan.

"I don't see alot of movement down there, Sugar tits. Give yourself three fingers and imagine it's my cock pounding into ya" Scout grinned, shuffling forward to push his cock further into the German's face, gripping his soft breasts tightly in each hand and pressing them back together.

The older man complied eagerly, swapping out a single, teasing finger and gradually sliding three into himself with practised ease, moaning theatrically once they were in up to the knuckle. He didn't waste any time, grinding his hips down onto his fingers, flexing his wrist and flicking the digits just in the right place to make sparks lance up his spine.

"That's right, moan for me, you old slut." Scout grunted, squeezing Medic's chest almost painfully hard, thrusting and grinding with an unrelenting vigour, the sounds of squelching lube and slick skin-on-skin a debauched symphony to his ears. Medic couldn't even bring himself to contradict the Scout. _If the shoe fits_ , he thought absently, greedily sucking at the head of Scout's cock as it brushed his tongue.

He continued to ruthlessly finger himself, his other hand slicking smoothly up and down his cock as he messily licked as much of Scout's cock as he could reach, tasting salt on his skin and breathing his musky scent. His neck ached and his chest was beginning to feel raw, but his back still arched whenever Scout tweaked his nipples or slapped his breasts.

Medic felt dizzy, he was slick and sweaty and his body was on fire. Next to war, _this_ was were he felt most alive, he was a God on the battlefield and nothing but a dirty sinner on his back. He _loved_ it, he'd shout it to the heavens if he had to, and nearly did so as he crooked his fingers just right inside himself, keening loudly with Scout's cock rubbing his bottom lip.

"S-Scout." Medic moaned, looking up at the American through hazy eyes, his body rocking and breasts bouncing with the motion of the Scout's powerful thrusts "Scout, I'm close."

"Just cum, Doc." Scout sounded strained, sweat dripped off his brow onto Medic's burning flesh "Make yourself cum, I'm gonna give it to you all over your jugs. Or do you want it in your mouth?"

Medic immediately let his mouth fall open again in response, tongue lolling over his bottom lip and moaning encouragingly. He sped up his hands, straining his wrist to hammer his fingers deeper, grinding them into his sweet spot with devastatingly precise motions that made him howl out a moan, never taking his eyes off Scout.

The intense pleasure radiating throughout his groin made him shake, feeling his orgasm rapidly approaching, Medic's eyes began to flutter and his crescendo of moans and whines were all the warning Scout needed. He seized the Medic's pert nipples between his fingers and gave them a cruel twist.

Steel blue eyes rolled back, Medic wailed, shrill and hoarse as his hips rose up off the table, shuddering as his intense orgasm seized all control. Unable to take it any longer, Scout gave a few last harsh thrusts between Medic's breasts, grunting with effort and groaning long and loud as his cock throbbed, spurting his load across the Medic's neck, chin and tongue, coating him in hot, pearly fluid.

The two gradually caught their breath, Medic occasionally twitching beneath Scout, wracked by the aftershock. The air felt stiflingly hot, thick and muggy with the scent of sex.

Eventually, the two mercenaries caught each other's gaze, Both gave a little awkward laugh of their own, before Scout sighed contently.

"Ah man, thanks a lot for that, Doc. I haven't cum that hard in forever"

Medic stretched his legs out and patted Scout's thigh absently.

"Mm, you're welcome. Though use your manners next time you ask for something." Medic chided, with no real malice.

Scout perked up a little, energy already restoring itself.

"Next time, right. You got it, Boss." Scout said with a little salute, but he still looked thoughtful.

"Hey but, speaking of next time-"

Medic blinked, suddenly regretting his choice of words.

"Think you could wear somethin' sexy? Somethin' real raunchy, like what the girls in my skin mags wear. I bet there's a skimpy little nurse number with your name on it-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself" Medic's frown returned.

"What? Oh, right, yeah gotcha'." Scout reined himself back in, and Medic relaxed, content to let Scout lean his face into his sticky bosom for the moment.

"How about giving yourself a pussy, too, Doc? Then you'd have a matching set"

Medic hummed under his breath. Now _there_ was an idea.

  
  



End file.
